


Blood Curse

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: AuBellatrix cursed Hermione the day she carved Mudblood into her arm.  Hermione is forever cursed until either her or Bellatrix die or so shes told. She learns  there is someone  who may know be able to break the curse. She will need Vulthuryol and Erik Northmans  help to find the mysterious doctor who may or may not have the answer. The only issue... Hermione is the most wanted Witch since Voldemort  won the Battle of Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

She sat in the darkness the only sound was the dripping blood from her arm. Bellatrix Lastrange cursed her when she was being tortured in Malfoy Manor. She would be forever be branded by the darkest witch of the time. MUDBLOOD that word carved so deep into both physically and mentally. Those moments in the manor she wished she was dead but her heart know it needed to keep beating. 

 

She often reflected back on those moments when the curse became active. Bellatrix used a dark curse of her own design. A curse most foul. When she carved the word into Hermione's arm she cursed the wound. It would never heel. It would slowly bleed until either Hermione or herself die but the curse itself wouldn't kill her. 

Hermione spent weeks in St. Mungo's and all the heels were able to do was cast a spell to magically collect the blood into a jar. Hermione was cursed to live this way. Always carrying a jar in her bag to collect her blood. A reminder of how evil some people were. She was cursed until death either Bellatrix or her own. The issue was Bellatrix was missing. She hasn't been seen Voldemort came to power. It's been 5 years. 

You see Harry had died at the battle of Hogwarts. The entire time they were fighting the Dark Lord they were told Severus Snape was on their side. The reality was he switched the reserection stone for a fake one. He was always on the Dark Lord's side. 

Severus Snape was currently the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Under Voldemort's rule new laws were in place. Blood traitors, mudbloods, halfbreeds were for forbidden from going to Hogwarts. In fact most were hunted, killed, tortured, forced into slavery. There were some still in hiding in the shadows plotting to overthrow Voldemort and take back their place in the Wizarding world. 

Sitting in the darkness alone was not good for her already twisted mind. She needed this curse off so she could go back to fighting for the light. 

What was she goin to do?


	2. Chapter 2

She sat there a few more minutes trying to decide what to do. She was sick of this curse. She has heard rumors and whispers in the shadows of a doctor in America. This doctor was able to save someone from a Maenads posion and stop rotting of a vampire after it was attacked from a witch; if she was able to do this she may hold the answer to this curse. 

Hermione needed to get a hold of her connection in America. It would not be an easy feat. To travel across the ocean being the most wanted person in the world, wizarding and muggle alike. There were ways to travel without being noticed but they all took to long. 

Hagrid was still at Hogwarts. Snape kept him on staff to use him as en example of what happens if you cross the dark lord. He was forced to do the work of House elves. He was a slave. 

Hermione thought about going to him and seeing if he knew where Buckbeak was. Flying to america would be easier. She needed to sneak I to Hogwarts grounds and the dark Forrest was her best option. 

She stood up and collected her beaded bag. Looking around at the tent that was her home. She had very little now. She took her wand out and shrunk everything and put it into the bag. She sighed. Here goes nothing. She Disapparated. 

She landed near the pond that Sirius and harry were attacked by the dementors. Still well within the forrest. She needed to get him to come to her. Her only option was a patronus. She took out her wand snd thought of the time her snd Harry danced together. Her entire body went calm 

"Expecto Patronum. " a glowing otter appered in front of her. She spoke to it. " Hagrid it's me. Come to where padfoot almost lost his soul" she sent the otter off to deliver the message. 

She cast her wards modified them so only hagrid could get past them. She sat down sinking to the base of a large pine tree. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

Ermione what are you doing here if the Headmaster finds out he will kill you" 

Hermione's eyes opened. She looked up at the half giant. This was one of her only friends left. She stood up and leaped into his arms hugging him. 

" Hagrid, I had to come I need your help. There is a doctor in America that may be able to break my curse. But I need a way there. I was hoping to take Buckbeak "

Hagrid hung his head. 

" That's impossible. You see after siruis was killed I brought Buckbeak back chsnged his name to keep his safe. Well you can imagine nm the Headmaster was not to happy about this. He camee down to my home to question me about it. And Lucius Malfoy was with him. Oh Ermione they summoned Draco he reconized Buckbeaks markings and snape killed Buckbeak. "

Her heart sank. She was hoping hagrid could help her. 

Hagrid though for a moment. 

"Ermione You need to talk to Bane. He's in the Centaurs camp in the middle of the forrest. He may be able to help you"

Hermione hugged hagrid one more time before she walked away. She had a long hike ahead of her. She didn't want to apprate to the camp and scare them.


End file.
